<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unrequited Love by lonelyloser67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636532">Unrequited Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyloser67/pseuds/lonelyloser67'>lonelyloser67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyloser67/pseuds/lonelyloser67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie dies in the first battle with IT. Richie falls into a depression after losing his friend, though Richie always wished they were more. One day Richie sees Eddie and becomes hopeful, even with knowing that it would have been impossible for who he saw to be Eddie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom &amp; Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night before the battle.</p><p>Richie was nervous and overthinking what he was about to do. He knew that if he told this secret that he had kept for so long that thing may never be back to how they were before.</p><p>Richie and Eddie were in the clubhouse and the sun was going down. They were alone since all the other losers went home for the night.</p><p>Eddie was going to stay the night at Richie’s house and Richie’s parents were lenient with curfew.</p><p>Sweat was dripping down Richie’s face and neck blaming it on the summer heat but he knew it was because of what he was about to confess. </p><p> </p><p>Thoughts were racing through Richie’s mind so he didn’t notice when Eddie said something to him.</p><p>“Hey Rich are you alright?” Eddie asked concerned for his friend.</p><p>“Uh yeah,” Richie paused, “I need to talk to you.”</p><p>His heartbeat sped up and his breathing shallowed. </p><p>“Ok, what about?” Eddie</p><p>Richie took a moment to gather the courage to tell Eddie how he felt.</p><p>"About you," Richie took a deep breath, "Well about me, about us." Richie was nearly stumbling over his words. </p><p>"I feel that since tomorrow we are going to fight it now would be a good time to tell you." Richie met Eddie's curious gaze.

</p><p>"Tell me what?" Eddie asked becoming a bit nervous. </p><p>"That I-I love you." Tears began to form in Richie's eyes. Eddie noticed this and placed a hand on Richie's shoulder to comfort him. </p><p>"I love you too," Richie's eyes lit up for a moment upon hearing those four words, "You're my best friend." </p><p>"No I mean I love you like more than platonically." Richie looked up at Eddie to see how he reacted to what he just said. </p><p>"I'm sorry but I have to go," Eddie said getting off the hammock. Richie reached out and grabbed Eddie's arm to stop him. </p><p>"Wait can we please just talk." Richie pleaded. </p><p>"I don't feel the same way." And with that Eddie left the clubhouse and walked back to his house. </p><p>Richie stayed in the clubhouse sobbing. He was sure that he had just ruined his friendship with Eddie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*The day of the battle*</p>
<p>All the losers are in Bill's basement so that they can mentally prepare themselves for the battle with IT. Eddie and Richie have been avoiding each other as much as possible without the other losers getting suspicious. </p>
<p>The losers started walking up the stairs so they could gather supplies for the battle such as potential weapons and of course Eddie had already taken care of medical supplies. </p>
<p>"Hey, Rich and I  will meet you up there in a minute," Eddie shouted after Bill, and Bill in turn nodded his head as confirmation that he heard Eddie.</p>
<p>Eddie turned to look at Richie and in response, Richie turned his head out of embarrassment. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry for how I reacted yesterday when you told me," Eddie paused to look up the stairs to see if the door was closed so that no one could hear them and it was, "how you felt." </p>
<p>"I wouldn't have told you if I knew that it would make you uncomfortable," Richie told Eddie. </p>
<p>"It doesn't make me uncomfortable, it just took me by surprise. I don't feel that way about you but you are my best friend so can we just pretend you never said anything." Richie thought for a moment. He didn't want to pretend, not anymore. He wanted to be able to be open about how he felt to Eddie but if pretending meant things go back to normal then it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. </p>
<p>"Yeah... pretend," Richie said in a somewhat sad tone.</p>
<p>"But you can always talk to me, about anything," Eddie said the word anything implying about his sexuality. Eddie hugged Richie and then they both walked up the stairs to meet up with the rest of the losers. </p>
<p>*The battle*</p>
<p>The losers stood in front of Pennywise as he held Bill in a chokehold. Pennywise had given them a deal, they leave their friend and they get to have a 'perfect' life. Richie had to think quickly of a way to get Bill out of that situation, he would act like he would take the deal. </p>
<p>He began making a speech watching as each of the losers looked betrayed and hurt that Richie would even consider the deal let alone take it. Richie walked over and grabbed a baseball bat from the large pile of garbage and made it seem like he was going to hit bill with it, but at the very last second, he hit Pennywise. This caused Pennywise to let go of Bill. </p>
<p>"Let's kill this fucking clown!" Richie yelled out as the others began hitting and kicking pennywise. </p>
<p>Mike found a metal rod and stabbed Pennywise in the right eye with it. Pennywise stumbled over in the process ripping the metal rod out of Mike's hand. Mike backed up now weaponless. Richie ran up to pennywise and raised the bat up but before he had the chance to swing Pennywise grabbed hold of Richie's arm and threw Richie like it was nothing causing him to land against the wall knocking him unconscious. </p>
<p>Mike and Bev found some rocks and started throwing the rocks at Pennywise, distracting the creature long enough for Eddie to run over to Richie.</p>
<p>"Richie, can you hear me?" Eddie asked taking Richie in his arms, he got no response. Eddie placed two fingers on Richie's neck checking for a pulse. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt Richie's pulse. </p>
<p>"Sorry," Eddie whispered before slapping Richie as hard as he could in the face. The sudden shock of pain woke Richie to which he was about to complain about before he remembered the clown that had made him unconscious.  Richie looked around and saw Mike and Bev in a corner frantically looking around for anything hey could use as a weapon. In another corner was Stan, Bill, and Ben all trapped by Pennywise who was picking up the metal rod he had stolen from Mike just a few minutes before. </p>
<p>"Hey, assbutt!" Richie yelled gaining the attention of Pennywise. He now stood here helpless hoping the other losers would come up with a plan. Pennywise opened his mouth revealing multiple rows of razor-sharp teeth and bright hypnotizing lights. Richie began to levitate off the ground. Stan looked at the baseball bat that Richie had dropped when Pennywise threw him against the wall. He ran to it, picked it up, and hit Pennywise with all his strength. </p>
<p>This gave time for the other losers to find weapons and for Eddie to grab Richi's ankle and pull him back down to the ground. Eddie quickly remembered how Ben had kissed Bev to get her out of the trance. Eddie didn't know why or how but at that moment he knew that that was what he had to do, and he was the only one who could do it. </p>
<p>He leaned in and placed his lips against Richie's not caring if the other losers saw. Richie's eyes immediately fluttered open. Eddie pulled back and they just stared into each other's eyes momentarily forgetting what was going on around them. This moment soon came to an end when Richie saw Pennywise standing right behind Eddie. They both looked down to see a metal rod sticking out of Eddie's torso. Pennywise then pulled the metal rod out of Eddie's body dropping it on the floor.</p>
<p>Richie froze as Eddie looked into his eyes. Richie then felt a surge of power and rage go through him. He picked up the rod and stabbed Pennywise in the heart, truly believing that this would kill him. Pennywise fell to the floor. The other losers rushed over and started kicking Pennywise, finally killing him. </p>
<p>Richie looked back at Eddie who was struggling to stand. Richie took Eddie in his arms and laid him down in his lap. After the losers were sure Pennywise was dead they ran over to Richie and Eddie.</p>
<p>"I" Eddie croaked out before going limp. Eddie's lifeless body stared up at Richie.  </p>
<p>"Eddie?" Richie whispered. The ground started to shake and the kids floated down. Richie started frantically shaking Eddie, desperately trying to get Eddie to wake up.</p>
<p>"Richie we have to go," Bill said. Richie shook his head no holding onto Eddie's lifeless body. Bill attempted to lift Richie up but Richie pushed him off.  </p>
<p>"I'm not leaving without Eddie." Richie sobbed. The losers realized that they were going to have to drag Richie out.  Bill, Ben, and Mike forced him to stand up and for the most part, we're able to get him out of there without any trouble though a few times Stan had to step in and help. Even after they were out of the neibolt house Richie was still fighting to go back for Eddie. It wasn't until the house completely collapsed that Richie gave up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>